When Destiny Calls thenonscrewedupstory
by Romantically Hopeless LoserX13
Summary: gah.....ok this story is about these two grls Ayesha and Jessica....they come to destiny islands.....and well.....thats it so far....uhm...its got some yu-gi-oh crap in it too so ya......R&R thanx! ;;;


WHEN DESTINY CALLS  
By:The Demoness of Darkness  
  
*****Disclaimer***** I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, FFX,TENCHI UNIVERSE, YU-GI-OH!,OR ALL OF THE OTHER CRAP I MENTIONED IN HERE!!!! (that would be so coooool if i did though id be rich!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(here's the descriptions of Ayesha and Jessica..Jessica is a girl who is 16 she has hazel eyes, she has dirty-blonde hair that is about 3-4 inches past her shoulder blades, and is fairly tall..she wears a shirt with flames on it that say "Angel of Fire" and she wears 3 belts around her waist along with her jeans and a belt colar around her neck..Ayesha is a girl who is 15 she has one blue eye and one green eye...(yes..like yuna)she wears black eyeliner and eye shadow..she has straight jet-black hair that's an inch past her shoulder blades and is just about Jessica's height.. and her skin is tan shes a rocker soo...she wears a shirt that says "Demoness of Darkness" thats black and red and has flames..and she wears an earring some what like Yuna..she has 2 rocker stud bracelets,she has a belt colar around her neck,and she wears 4 chains and wears 5 belts around her waist along with her jeans.) (note: Ayesha has a potty mouth)  
  
...It's just a normal day for Jessica and Ayesha when...  
  
Jessica: *throws a pine cone @ Ayesha's window* Hey Ayesha! do you wanna walk to the gas station with me?  
  
Ayesha: fine...there's nothing to do @ my house anyway....*meets Jessica outside*  
  
Jessica: you know that Joey guy...uhh..  
  
Ayesha: what about that damn psyco?  
  
Jessica: uhm...nevermind...  
  
Ayesha: .......I thought so...... *notices a black hole floating in front of her* *smirks* Hey Jessica lets go check out that humongous hole!! *runs to the hole*  
  
Jessica: NO WAY WE *erm* YOU MIGHT DIE!!!  
  
Ayesha: *puts her hand in halfway through* [echoing] oh what do you know?!? =P *disappears into the hole*  
  
Jessica: you know we were going to the gas station....not straight to hell! *takes a deep breath and runs into the hole*  
  
***Meanwhile @ Destiny Islands Cloud and Riku are training on the paopu island and Ayesha and Jessica land in the middle of them***  
  
**Riku and Cloud stop in front of Jessica and Ayesha**(if you dont know who riku and cloud then thats sad!!! that just shows ur not an rpg fan!!!)  
  
Ayesha: O_O uhhh...hey....silver haired dude....I like ur sword and everything but....WOULD YOU MIND GETTING IT OUTTA MY FACE?!?!?! *pushes Riku's sword away*  
  
*Jessica turns blue*  
(geezus...i would too if i had a big butcher-knife- like sword in my f***** face!!!!)  
  
Cloud: Holy Cow!!! did i hurt you!?! *drops his sword*  
  
Jessica: no...you just scared me half to death.....-.- *gazes @ Cloud....and vice versa*  
  
**Ayesha walks over to Jessica and pokes her several times**  
  
Ayesha: poke! poke! poke!  
  
Jessica: grrrrrrrrr.......WHAT DO YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!?!?  
  
Ayesha: O.o geeeeeez........sorrrrrrrrry......mrow! *walks backwards to the edge of the paopu island*  
  
Riku: uhm...what are you doing?  
  
****everyone hears a splash****  
  
Riku: DAMMIT!! SHE WAS HOT TOO!  
  
**Ayesha hovers back up to the paopu island**  
  
Ayesha: correct me if im wrong but did i hear you say that i was hot?  
  
Riku: I-I said that out loud?!  
  
Cloud: yup! sure did!  
  
Ayesha: grrrrrrrrrreat........add him to the 4th list of people who like me....... T.T  
  
Jessica: *taps cloud on his shoulder* h-hey whats ur name?  
  
Cloud: I'm Cloud I'm 16 whats ur name?  
  
Jessica: My name's Jessica and i'm 16 too! *Jessica is suddenly hypnotized by Cloud's good looks*  
  
**Ayesha rolles her eyes**  
  
Ayesha: Are people always like that around Cloud?  
  
Riku: Only when he really,really,really likes that person......  
  
Ayesha:..............................soooooo................anyway.....what' s ur name?  
  
Riku: My name's Riku I'm 15 whats ur name..?  
  
Ayesha: I'm Ayesha....im 16............ive got special powers like flying, walking through walls,teleporting....etc. i get that from my Aunt Ryoko and i have other powers called Summoning powers its where i summon different creatures called aeons...i get those from my mother Yuna............oh yeah.......i can read people's minds too......certain people but i can read alot of them......  
  
Riku: i can fly and teleport......but nothing else....  
  
Ayesha: where do you inherit ur powers?  
  
Riku: how the hell am i supposed to know?  
  
Ayesha: *sighs and puts her hand on her forehead* [mumbles] you really are as stupid as you look......  
  
Riku: what?  
  
Ayesha: O.o I-I-I said y-you're really cute aren't you?  
(where the hell did that come from?)  
  
Riku: soo...you like me?  
  
Ayesha: uhm................................................................i guess you could say that....................................  
  
Riku:YAY! because ther were other girls who said that they would like me if i werent such an idiot.....  
  
Ayesha: (So im not the only one)  
  
Riku: oh yeah! and if i weren't a pervert........  
  
Ayesha: ggggrrrreeeeaaaatttt!!!!! (you know you shouldnt tell people you just meet that ur a perv. retard!) uhhhhhhhhhhhh.........i'll be right back!  
*walks over to jessica*  
  
Ayesha: Jessica.....plz remind me to stay away from that pervert named Riku!!!  
  
****Jessica drools****  
  
Ayesh: I think you should wipe ur face before you start talking to me! **grabs a towel out of nowhere**  
  
***Cloud laughs*** ***Jessica wipes her mouth***  
  
Jessica: [mumbles] that was soo damn embarrassing!!!  
  
Ayesha: its not my fault that you cant control ur spit........  
  
Jesicca: now......what were you saying before?  
  
Ayesha: I was saying...keep me away from that pervert named RIKU!  
  
Jessica: I hope Cloud isnt like that....  
  
Ayesha: oh....you'll soon find out!! *walks over to cloud* HEY CLOUD ARE YOU A--------  
  
Jessica: ARE YOU WILLING TO BE MY BOYFRIEND?!?  
(oh no!) Cloud:uhm.....i dunno....  
  
***Riku walks over to Ayesha***  
  
Riku: Ayesha can i ask you something?  
  
Ayesha: Holy Jeezum! look at the time I gotta go!  
  
Jessica: **yanks on Ayesha's belt colar and lifts Ayesha up** oh no you dont ur gonna have to face him!  
  
Ayesha: ACK!!!! st-op-it--y-ou're-chok-ing-m-e.....  
  
Jessica: ^-^* was I really pulling that hard? *looks at Cloud and blushes* eh..heheheheheheheheheh.......sry Ayesha......*drops Ayesha*  
  
Ayesha: -_-..........thanx.......(i guess)  
  
**Jessica pats Ayesha on her head**  
  
***Ayesha bites Jessica's hand***  
  
Jessica: O_o ......OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ayesha: =P HAHA!!! thats what you get for treating me like a dog!!!  
  
Riku: .....anyway.....can i ask you something?  
  
Ayesha: i guess so...........(since i cant run away i might as well listen..... T.T  
  
Riku: c-can you be my g/f? *stares Ayesha with his mesmerizing blue eyes*  
  
Ayesha: uh...uhm...d-don't you think we should get to know each other really well? *looks at Riku like he's crazy* *looks around* what the hell are you looking at? *pokes Riku* Is there something wrong with your brain? DO YOU EVEN HAVE A BRAIN??!!!! HELLO!!!! (hey maybe he needs new batteries or an oil change even.....) =/ god damn you.... **flys off**  
  
Cloud: whats wrong with Ayesha?  
  
Jessica: **sigh** she gets very mad when someone ignores her.....its a curse.....called impatience.....  
  
Cloud: man i wouldn't wanna get on her bad side....soooo...Jessica do you have any powers...like Ayesha?  
  
Jessica: uhm...yeah....i do... I am known as "The Angel of Fire"... she is known as the "Demoness of Darkness"I have powers almost exactly like Ayesha...i can only fly i cant walk through walls or read peoples minds...I can summon only dragons...not Aeons...I am the Dragon's Princess....Ayesha is the Aeons Princess......we can seem very similar but we are extremely different...  
  
Cloud: ****dumbstruck**** Aeons? Angel of fire? Demoness of Darkness? Princesses? WTF?!?  
  
Jessica: **sigh** i'll tell you again...  
***After Jessica clearly explains that to Cloud***  
  
Ayesha: **comes back from wherever she was......sits on a paopu tree and stares at the sky**  
  
**Jessica hovers behind Ayesha**  
  
Jessica: HIYA!!!  
  
Ayesha: HOLY----- *Ayesha falls into the ocean*  
  
Jessica: uh...uh i think i should go.... *flys off*  
  
**Ayesha slowly walks out of the ocean**  
  
Ayesha: when i find jessica i'll.......i'll.......***sobs*** great now all of clothes are wet.........oh well i guess i'll just poke riku until he actually notices.... *flys over to riku*  
  
Riku: *notices Ayesha*.........geezus.......what happened to you?  
  
Ayesha: Jessica scared the living daylights outta me when i was minding my own buisiness sitting on a paopu tree.....then i fell in the ocean....  
  
Riku: r u ok?  
  
Ayesha: As long as im standing up.....  
  
Riku: i'll take that as a "Yes"  
  
Ayesha: *rolles her eyes* **sigh** have you seen jessica or cloud?  
  
Riku: well a few minutes ago Jessica and cloud went to go get panda express.........  
  
Ayesha: SO I'M STUCK WITH YOU UNTIL THEY COME BACK???!!!  
  
Riku: you sure are...  
  
Ayesha: ..............thats terrific..... -_-...................well.....uh where do you guys live?  
  
Riku: me Cloud and my brother Joey live in a house just beyond those trees.....and we actually dont have any spare rooms.......except for Joey's room but....i dont ever know when he's actually in there...........he disappears every now and then.............  
  
Ayesha: well if you guys dont have any room for me and Jessica i'll understand.....we'll just leave and find a hotel.....  
  
Riku: We can make room for you guys!!! dont leave!!! i can show you around the house....  
  
Ayesha: whatever...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****meanwhile at panda express****  
  
Cloud: ok....we've got dinner and now we have to hope that Riku and Ayesha didn't cause any trouble anywhere...........even though thats almost impossible.....  
  
Jessica: **giggles** *runs into Aerith* --------OW! watch where ur going asshole!  
  
Cloud: what the hell are you doing here?  
  
Aerith: buying food like everyone else.....................**looks at Jessica and gives her a dirty look** who's she?  
  
Cloud: she's Jessica.....a very close friend of mine....(yeah...thats right closer than me and you.....=p)  
  
Aerith: **rolles her eyes** yeah...whatever... **mumbles** bitch...cloud is MINE!!  
  
Jessica: I HEARD THAT!!!! **kicks aerith**  
  
***Aerith falls on a table***  
***the manager comes out***  
  
Jessica: *flips off Aerith* *spots the manager* O_O** uhhhhhh......cloud we might wanna start going now...... *yanks Cloud out of Panda Express and flys off with cloud*  
  
Cloud: (note to self........KEEP AERITH AND JESSICA VERRRRRRY FAR AWAY FROM EACH OTHER......) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Riku continues to show Ayesha around the house**  
  
Riku: and last but not least.....MY ROOM! **yanks Ayesha inside**  
  
Ayesha: geez....i dont want my arm yanked off.....i still need it!  
  
Riku: i know i've asked you this before....but...can you pleeeeeease be my g/f? i reeeeally like you....  
  
Ayesha:*sigh* what with you guys?!? you never listen.....i told you.....we have to get to know each other......duh....idiot...  
  
Riku: why?  
  
Ayesha: *sigh* (are you braindead or what?!) why do you need a reason? you can't really like someone when you barely know a thing about them...well you can but thats not my point......and i dont know if i can trust you.....my last b/f.......errrrrr.....i couldn't trust him....lets just leave it at that....  
  
Riku: that sux....but you can trust me....  
  
Ayesha: really now..... -_-  
  
Riku: im serious! I like you a lot!  
  
Ayesha: you just dont understand....  
  
**riku starts to look for something**  
  
Riku: found it! **gives Ayesha a teddy bear that's holding a black heart**  
  
Ayesha: *looks at it* (.......how can i refuse it?.....) riku...you do know that even if i take this i still wont be ur g/f yet....right?  
  
Riku: yup!  
  
Ayesha: good....*flys through the ceiling*  
  
Riku: hey! wait! *follows Ayesha and hits his head on the ceiling*--------- ----OW! ok lets try that again.....**flys to the cieling and hits his head again** GAHD DAMMIT!! THIS ISN'T WORKING!!!! *flys through the ceiling successfully**  
  
Ayesha: **stares @ Riku** you know there was an easier way.....*spots Jessica and Cloud* hi Jessica!!!!  
  
Jessica: Hey! *lands on the roof with Cloud* whatcha up to?  
  
Ayesha: nothing...just waiting......  
  
Cloud: r u guys hungry or what? cuz i am!!!!! *digs into the food*  
  
Riku: SO AM I!!!! *digs in too*  
  
Ayesha: .........pigs......... -_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***after everyone gets done eating***  
  
Cloud/Riku: im bored........  
  
Ayesha: hey! do you guys wanna see me summon Bahamut?  
  
Riku/Cloud: Yeah!!  
  
Jessica: yeah ive never seen you summon Bahamut before!  
  
Ayesha: ok.....meet me @ the ocean *teleports to the ocean* (by the way...the way i summon aeons is waaaaaay different than how yuna summons aeons.....its more like how she performs a sending)  
  
***Ayesha waits for everyone to get there***  
  
Ayesha: ok....r u guys ready?  
  
Cloud/riku/Jessica: yup!  
  
Ayesha: kk! *sigh*  
  
**walks onto the water, takes out her staff and waves as if she were to perform a sending**  
  
**Bahamut appears from the sky**  
  
Ayesha: HOLY JEEZUM!! I DID IT!!  
  
Jessica/Cloud/Riku: O___O  
  
Ayesha: I-I have t-to send him back n-now......  
  
Jessica: wha-?! WHY?!?  
  
Ayesha : BECAUSE I HAVE TO!!!!!!!  
  
***Ayesha dismisses Bahamut and falls to her knees***  
  
Riku: why'd you have to dismiss Bahamut?  
  
Ayesha: because the longer he's here the more of my energy he takes from me....and plus he's one of those Aeons that just drains your energy out of you.....  
  
Jessica: sry....i didn't know....  
  
Ayesha: its not ur fault its mine i should have summoned an aeon like ifrit.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
****evryone goes back to Cloud and Riku's house****  
  
Cloud: Jessica....you can sleep in my room ok?  
  
Jessica: ok thanx.....  
  
Riku: have you guys seen Ayesha? cuz shes not here!!!  
  
Cloud: we haven't seen her....maybe she went to go do something....  
  
Riku: this late?!?  
  
Jessica: yeah....this late....don't worry Riku she'll come back ................................*mumbles* .....hopefully.....  
  
Riku: whatever.....im going to bed......*riku slams his door*  
  
Jessica: geez....temper...temper... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**meanwhile @ the secret place**  
  
Ayesha: ooook.....why are there so many damn kiddie drawings all over the place?......*listens to the wind*  
  
***someone jumps from behind a rock***  
  
person: they're here because me, Cloud,Riku, and a few others drew them when we were kids....*walks towards Ayesha*  
  
Ayesha: *gets a chill down her spine* *rapidly turns around* WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!  
  
**the person disappears**  
  
Ayesha: oooooooooookkkkkk......................i don't know who that was or where they came from but.....they sounded familiar....like a person from school.....oh well...**explores the rest of the island**  
  
Riku: ......im gonna go look for her......**riku flys off to look for Ayesha**  
  
Ayesha: **sits on the shore**  
  
Riku: *spots Ayesha sitting on the shore* **decides to sneak up on Ayesha**  
*hovers behind her*  
  
Ayesha: i know you're there...... **picks up Riku and throws him in the ocean**  
  
Riku: WTF WAS THAT FOR?!?  
  
Ayesha: just for fun....=P  
  
Riku: so is this.......**Riku forces Ayesha towards him**  
  
Ayesha: big deal....i can fly.....im used to this.....  
  
**Riku drops Ayesha in the ocean**  
  
Ayesha: ok.....you got ur revenge................................  
  
**evrything is silent for 40 seconds**  
  
Ayesha: Riku....i have been thinking......  
  
Riku: yea.....(i think i know where this is leading to...)  
  
Ayesha: since you dont have a g/f........and i dont have a b/f..............then will you.....  
  
Riku: hell yeah! *Riku kisses Ayesha* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***after that at the paopu island***  
  
Jessica: muhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! just wait until everyone back home hears about this......  
  
Cloud: do you really think we should be spying on them?......they could see us!!.....for that matter they could hear us!!!  
  
***Ayesha and Riku hover behind Cloud and Jessica***  
  
Ayesha: HI JESSICA!!!!!! =)  
  
Jessica: O___O (oh crap!)  
  
Cloud: see i told you!!  
  
Riku: cloud.....if you knew this was a really bad idea...why'd you come along?  
  
Cloud: JESSICA FORCED ME TO COME!!!!!! (well...ehehe...not really.....)  
  
Ayesha: who cares....you're both spying on us!!!!  
  
**Riku picks up Jessica and Cloud by their shirts and throws them off of Destiny Islands**  
  
Ayesha: wasn't that a little harsh riku?  
  
Riku: well....uhhhhhhh.......oh well there's nothing that we can do now......  
  
Ayesha: ..............i guess................(well they deserved it......) ***yaaaawn*** *lays on the ground and falls asleep*  
  
Riku: i guess thats the que to go home.......**teleports Ayesha and himself to his house** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***that morning***  
  
Ayesha: **goes downstairs and looks for Jessica** no matter how freakin far they are they still could of made it back by now........**runs into a blonde guy** uhhh....sry.....*glances at him* (he seems familiar....) **does a double-take** J-JOEY?!?  
  
(yes joey from yu-gi-oh! if you don't know who he is then you cant concider yourself as an Anime fan.......and if you dont know what yu-gi-oh! is....then ...well...i suggest you should seek mental help....and how do i know joey from the past you ask...well he was one of those guys who stalk you for ur f***** phone number....)  
  
Joey: hey! Ayesha! how'd you get here?  
  
Ayesha: ***glares evily at Joey*** ok buddy....i gave you my phone number....now what else do you want?!  
  
Joey: *gets a suspiciously weird look on his face* hehehehehehehehehehe.................  
  
Ayesha: *reads Joey's mind* O_______O YOU PERVERT!!!!! **kicks Joey** 


End file.
